


[Podfic] Sea-Change

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is beautiful and brave, strange and fey, and he sees Arthur for who he truly is. He's the first of his kind, and that— That is something worth fighting the call of the sea for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sea-Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sea-Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677260) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Honestly? this one reminds me a LOT of the Kelpie fic Samy and I did for pod_together 2013, which was tons of fun I loved it a lot. :D So when I read this i was like MUST DO IT!!!!! GOOD MEMORIES!!! and so I did and here it is! :D Enjoy

Sea-Change

By: Samyazaz

5:39

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4m1qtn42g22xdg1/Sea-Change.mp3)

[Streaming at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4m1qtn42g22xdg1/Sea-Change.mp3)


End file.
